السكن
البحث عن سكن البحث عن سكن في ميونح موضوع صعب ويأخد وقت طويل. حاول وضع وقت طويل في خطة البحث عن سكن أو تغييره. ملاحظة هامة:حذاري أن ترسل اموال قبل التأكد من وجود الغرفة أو الشقة. هناك بعض النصابين يطلبون تحويل مالي (عادة لحساب خارج ألمانيا) قبل رؤية السكن. مرة أخري: لا ترسل أي أموال لصاحب السكن بدون رؤية السكن. 3 خطوات للحصول على سكن بسهولة: هذا رابط موضوع عن البحث عن سكن فى ميونخ للأجانب بصفة عامة و أرجو أن يكون مفيدا. :) = 3Tips for expats – How to find a flat in Munich = When I was moving to Germany from Poland 3 years ago I didn’t know that getting a dream job contract was the easiest part of my move. The hardest part was to get a flat. However I have discovered 3 things that helped me to find flat in 2 weeks without knowing German. Here are couple of things that helped me to find a flat within 2 weeks without knowing any German at all. 1. Get a German friend I had a German friend, who was talking mostly with my landlord. He was an engineer already living in Munich since several months. 2. Send all possible documents to your landlord to gain trust I prepared an e-mail with a short story about what me and my GF are doing in Munich. Added our Facebook, LinkedIn profiles, attached our CVs and for a meeting I took my job contract. His daughter was studying at the same university as my GF which had a big influence as well 3. Don’t wait – Call! I was following all possible websites with flats in Munich. I was not sending e-mails, just called straight away and sent my “portfolio” (look above – point 2) after the call. More info: http://www.theorie.physik.uni-muenchen.de/17ls_th_solidstate_en/contact/apartment_munich/index.html Hope that I was able to help you طرق البحث عن سكن يمكن ان تأخذ معلومات من هنا http://www.tum.de/fileadmin/w00bfo/www/Unileben/Wohnen/Accommodation_in_Munich.pdf الانترنت http://www.wg-gesucht.de http://www.immobilienscout24.de http://www.immowelt.de/ http://www.wohnungsboerse.net/ http://www.cs-wohnungsagentur.de/ http://immobilien.trovit.de/mieten-wohnung-ohne-provis… http://kleinanzeigen.ebay.de/anzeigen/s-wohnung-mieten/muenchen/c203l6411 طرق أخري تحت الانشاء مشاكل المستأجرين ماذا أفعل عندما يطلب مني صاحب البيت أن أقوم بتغيير البلاط أو الدهان؟ الايجار الذي تدفعه يغطي الاستهلاك الطبيعي. ما لم تقم بتكسير او افساد شيء، فليس مطلوب منك اعادة تجديد الشقة. تصرف جيد أن تشترك مع جمعية مستأجرين mietverein لمساعدتك في التعامل مع صاحب الشقة - اشتراكها سنويا هو ٧٥ يورو. أسئلة خاصة بالسكن Please don't take this the wrong way. While one may always get lucky and find something quickly, 2 room appartments are at the top of the demand pyramid in Munich. Being willing to pay 700-1000 Euros is not a bargaining chip, because that's the entry level here. You can either take the first thing that comes along within your budget, or settle in for a long search. Six months and longer is not unheard of. I looked for 3 months while living in another city, had to take a Mr. Lodge studio, then continued looking from Munich for a couple of months till I found something I was okay with. I was very aggressive; running multiple search engines, making dozens of calls and inserting ads into the local newspapers. If you are not picky about the flat, then it will be quicker and cheaper if you just take the smallest studio from Mr. Lodge and then take the first flat you find. Oh, and remember that Mr. Lodge asks you to decide on the number of months you will rent beforehand, which defines the size of their fee. I went with 2 months first and then extended one more.